


You Are a Paradigm Fanmix

by singthestars



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singthestars/pseuds/singthestars





	You Are a Paradigm Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1electricpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you are a paradigm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466922) by [1electricpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/pseuds/1electricpirate). 



_**Scotland -**  The Lumineers **// We Looked Like Giants -** Death Cab for Cutie **// Run Boy Run -** Woodkid **// The Lion’s Roar -** First Aid Kit **// Ring A Bell -** Noah Gunderson **// You Put a Spell On Me -**  Ed Harcourt **// You Can Do Magic -** America **// I’ll Still Be There -** Brandi Carlile **// You and I Both -** Jason Mraz **// The Rakers -** Elephant Revival_

[ _Listen Here_ ](http://8tracks.com/kittylace/you-are-a-paradigm)

For the amazing 1electricpirate's [you are a paradigm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/466922).


End file.
